Dares Only Go So Far
by PrettyTough15
Summary: Jake has a dare that will cost him if he does not do. But will it be worth it?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Do not own Phantom Stallion.**

**'Dares only go so far'**

**Chapter 1**

"So Jakey, your graduating this year huh?" Darrell his friend asked.

"Uh, ya?" Jake Ely replied, looking at him like he was brain dead. Which he just might be.

"You know what that means don't you?" He asked. Jake shook his head and continued eating his sandwhich.

"Dude! Are you brain dead?" he practily yelled.

"I was just thinking the same thing about someone else." Jake mumbled.

"It means that you have to take a dare." He said. "Its a routine that this group goes through. You have to do it, or we tell your biggest secret."

Jake looked up with wide eyes. "What the freakin' heck?!"

"And thanks to Joe", pointing to a boy with blonde hair beside Darrell. "We already made it up."

"Oh, crap." Jake groaned when Darrell looked towards Samantha. "You wouldn't."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sam!" Jen said directly in Samantha's ear.

"What?" Sam jumped. She was starring at Jake. Her oldest friend, that she just _had_ to fall in love with. Trust her, it wasn't doing any favors.

"Have you listened to a word I've been saying?" She asked.

"Prolly not." Sam answered honestly.

"Sam! Come on! If you would stop starring at Jake I could tell you where Ryan took me this week." Jen said. Sam was getting sick of _Ryan Ryan Ryan._

"Sorry, where did he take you?" Sam asked only listening about 10. The rest was on Jake. His dark brown eyes, hard strong body, long sleek hair...she could go on for hours.

"He took me to this amazing, french resturant. A coke was more than a horse! Kidding." Jen babbled. Just as she was about to continue the bell rang. Sam let out sigh of relief.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jake walked outside of the frount doors of Darton High School. There was no way he could ever do the dare that they told him. But if he didn't, they would share to the world about something that he couldn't let anyone know.

He jumped into his truck and started the ignition and pulled out. As he passed the bus stop where Sam gets dropped off, so he slowed beside her and looked out the window.

"Wanna ride?" He asked. He saw the surprise on her face.

"Sure." She said as she climbed up.

"Are you busy this weekend?" He asked hopefully. His heart beating so loud and hard that he thought it wouldn't fit into his ribs much longer.

"Like for a date?" Sam asked, also not trying to sound hopeful.

"Ya," He said feeling the guilt seeping into his heart. "You don't have to. Just an idea." maybe she'll say no and then it could all be better again!

"I'd love to." She said instead feeling like she was flying on cloud 9. She couldn't believe it! Did Jake start thinking of her more than a friend? Oh gosh she hoped so!

"Great. How about Sarurday, at five?"

"Sounds good." She said, getting out at her house.

"'Kay...See you the..or tomorrow." He said stuttering. She nodded. Amusement in her eyes. As she walked into the house.

Jake watched her for a minute. Ooh boy, he was in deep.

**What did you think? Should I UD? R&R please. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2! Thanks for the reviews and alerts! Jake may be a little OOC, sorry I tried my best.**

**Chapter 2 **

"YO JAKE!" Darrell shouted in the halls the next day. Jake turned around and waited for him to catch up.

"Didja do it man?" He asked trying to be quiet but the truth was it was really loud as any other time he talked.

"Yes. And I feel dirty dude!" Jake mumbled under his breath.

"So when is it?" Darrell asked totally amused.

"Saturday." Jake said. "I can't do this Darr'. She seemed so happy and I felt so stupid!"

"Feelings, feelings, feelings! Its a dare. Your graduating, you have to do something that you would regret before your gone!"

"Do you just realize what you just said you moron?!" Jake asked. "Shes my oldest friend!"

"Ya, but she is hot." He replied, earning a look from Jake that made him shut up. "Ok all you have to do is...one, go on a date and if it doesn't work out than O well! You tried! And then you can graduate knowing that you lived your high school life to the full potental it has! Now gotta run!" He said as the bell rang.

_He is such a little bugger. Easy for him to say! Why did I agree to this? Just because I didn't want people to know something about me? I've got to get out of this. Like now._

Jake thought as he looked down the hall despratly wanting to find Sam. There! She was by her locker talking to Jen.

"Sam!" Jake said as he ran towards her trying to dodge the other students running to class.

"Ya?" She said looking up, almost relieved to stop talking about Ryan with Jen _yet again._

"About this Saturday..."Jake started, but got interupted by Sam.

"I can't wait, but I got to get to class!" She said and ran down to her next class, leaving Jake alone in the hallway. _Now what?_

"So what about Saturday?" Jen asked on the bus at the end of the day. "What was Jake talking about?"

"He asked me out." Sam said trying to be calm, and not act like a 4 year old who just got a new doll.

"Sam, say WHAT?" Jen squeaked, causing the crowd on the bus to look at them. "When was this?"

"Yesterday." She said sheepishly.

"Where?"

"On uh on the way home."

"When."

"After school."

"Why?"

"OK! Enough. He asked me to go out on Saturday,- I don't know where, or why." Sam answered all of Jens questions at once.

"I'm so happy for you Sam! Now we can like double date and, Oh its going to be so much fun!" Jen kept talking like this until they went they went there seperate ways down the road. _Oh I can't wait! I wonder what Jake wanted to talk to me about? Hmm, oh well I guess I'll see him tomorrow. Gosh I hope he likes me more than a friend now..._

**Ok there ya go...It was just a filler. Got lots of questions of whats going on...hope this explains/**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Do not own Phantom Stallion**

Chapter 3

"So, you and Jake are going out this weekend huh?" Bryanna asked as she walked into Sam's room.

"It seems like that." Sam replied, trying to focus on her latest math question.

"Is it like a date maybe?" She tried to act casual, to bad it wasn't working. "If it is...you guys have to be careful...with all the uh-you know." She kept going. Sam looked up clearly amused.

"'You know?'" She said than burst out laughing causing Bryanna to join.

Down stairs Wyatt was sitting at the table bouncing his knee agaisnt the table, watching Cody play with a toy in his high-chair. "Much to young, don't you think?" He mumbled to himself earning a gurgle from Cody. He sent Bryanna up there to talk to her maybe Sam will change her mind?

"You wouldn't be like this when you grow up would you Cody?" He said. Cody just looked up hearing his name and smiled, a new _trick_ appently.

Mean while upstairs... "Remember what I told you hun." Bryanna finished. "You don't want to ruin your friendship with Jake ok?"

"Yes, ma'am." She said turning back to her homework. It was friday night and she had all weekend but she just wanted to get it done and over with. She didn't see Jake much at school today. She heard a noise coming from her computer and saw that Quinn had signed in and wanted to talk.

_Ya.know.ya.luv.me.:Hey Sam._

_Sammy:Hey Quinn.whats happening?_

_Ya.know.ya.luv.me: Nothing much gettin ready for a date. _

_Sammy: Ooh, whos the lucky girl? or do you not kno yet? lol _

_Ya.know.ya.luv.me: aw Sammy you hurt me. your kinda turning mean._

_Sammy: I'm sure you'll survive. lol_

_Ya.know.ya.luv.me: sometimes i cry at night because of you._

_Sammy: Oh suck it. im not falling for it ;)._

_Ya.know.ya.luv.me: hey at least i try...anyways gotta go. later Sammy._

_Sammy: cya Quinn _

Sam smiled to herself. Quinn always made her laugh.

_Ryan'sgurl _says_ hey Sam. _A window popped up. Jen was online.

_Sammy: Hello_

_Ryan'sgurl: hows it going?_

_Sammy: not bad. u?_

_Ryan'sgurl: Just getting ready to go out with Ryan._

_Sammy: I see. hope ya have fun. _

_Ryan'sgurl: O I will lol...cya round._

_Sammy:bye_

Sam sighed. She felt her relationship was fading because of Ryan. She missed Jen. Hopefully she will have a relationship with someone that will be strong like theirs. Maybe with Jake. She hoped so.

**Theres chapter 3! working on chapter 4 soon. hope you enjoyed.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Do not own Phantom Stallion.**

**Chapter 4**

Jake took a deep breath and started his truck. It was Saturday, and he felt more guilty than he has since Sam's accident that tore them apart. He just hoped this date wouldn't do the same. As he traveled the 5 miles to River Bend he thought that he also felt kinda glad that him and Sam were going out tonight. He just didn't know if he was happy about it being a date.

"Sam! Jakes here!" Bryanna yelled up as Jake knocked on the door.

"Coming!" She shouted back down. She just pulled up her pair of fresh jeans. She had a green tube top on since it was pretty warm out, but had a jean jacket over top just in case. Her hair was in a high pony-tail. She put on as little make-up as possible: a little eye-liner, and cover-up. She had on a pair of running shoes.

She walked down the stairs and saw Jake. _Gosh he was hot._ He had a navy blue shirt, and a pair of black jeans.

Jake looked up when Sam came down. It was kinda uncomfortable in that kitchen. Wyatt looked at him like he was plotting his death that very second. Bryanna looked all to happy about something. And Cody well Cody looked like he always did but it was still earie. When he looked up at Sam again, his breath sucked into his body so fast he thought it was like a tornado going on in his body. _She looked amazing. Where the heck did that come from?_ He shocked himself as he thought.

"Ready to go?" Jake said instead.

"Yep, bye guys." Sam said to her family.

"No later than 10:30 (PM) guys." Her dad practily growled.

"Ok, bye." She waved and her and Jake walked out the door. "Sorry about my dad, he's been kinda crazy lately..." Sam said sheepishly.

"Naw, its ok." Jake relied as he opened the door for her. Something he wouldn't even think about doing if it would of been anyother day. Sam blushed but accepted it.

"So, do you like mexican? Theres this place in town that I found..." Jake asked as he came into the truck.

"Sure. I like mexican." Sam said back.

"Ok, nice." Jake rubbed the back of his neck. He decided to turn on the radio, hoping it will cause less tension. They listened to a song that came on.

_**Here I am - this is me  
There's no where else on earth I'd rather be   
Here I am - it's just me and you  
And tonight we make our dreams come true **_

_**It's a new world - it's a new start  
It's alive with the beating of young hearts  
It's a new day - it's a new plan  
I've been waiting for you  
Here I am  
**_

_**[Chorus  
Here I am - next to you  
And suddenly the world is all brand new  
Here I am - where I'm gonna stay  
Now there's nothin standin in our way   
Here I am - this is me**_

_**  
Here we are - we've just begun  
And after all this time - our time has come  
Ya here we are - still goin' strong  
Right here in the place where we belong**_

[Chorus  
Here I am - next to you   
And suddenly the world is all brand new  
Here I am - where I'm gonna stay  
Now there's nothin standin in our way  
Here I am - this is me.

Jake looked at Sam before turning back to the road. Everything after that wasn't that bad. They both loosened up.

"Its still me." Sam said gently.

"And nothing will ever change that I will always be here." Jake finished. They smiled at each other.

Sam thought about the date later when she laid in her bed. Her and Jake had dinner and went to see a movie afterwards. He even held her hand! It was about nine thirty when the movie was done, so Jake decided to take her home. They laughed on the way to Sam's place.

"So, I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" Jake asked when they pulled into her drive-way.

"Tomorrow?"

"Wyatt has a horse that I should start working on tomorrow." He answered.

"Ok. I'll see you tomorrow." She said as she got out of the truck. "Jake? Thanks. I had fun."

"Me too. Bye." Jake said after her.

Sam looked at her stuffed horse that layed on the bed.

"I love him"

**There is chapter 4! hope you like it. **

**later ya'll.**

**P.S Song is 'Here I am' by Bryan Adams. (Do not own.)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The next day Jake was riding Witch out on the range. He had just finished up with the horse Wyatt had. He wasn't that high rank. The horse anyways. Wyatt was kind of crazy again which was kind of scaring Jake. What really surprised there that he was actually disappointed that he did not see Sam. Bryanna said she went for a ride.

_Is that her right there? _ Jake looked over to where there was a horse and Sam by the river. Sam being off Ace.

"Hey." Jake dismounted from Witch.

"Oh! Hi." Sam said surprised. She hadn't seen him there.

"I had fun last night." Jake said from his heart truly.

"Me too." She replied as she blushed.

"Can I sit?" He pointed to the ground beside her. Earning a nod. He looked into her eyes and was amazed at what he found there. Deep colors of emotion. _She was beautiful_. He so wanted to kiss her. He just didn't know if she wanted it. Also he thought he just didn't have the guts. Sam must've of seen it in his eyes and she nodded silently.

_**There you see her  
Sitting there across the way  
She don't got alot to say  
But there's something about her  
And you don't know why  
But you're dying to try  
You wanna kiss girl.**_

Yes, you want her  
Look at her, you know you do  
It's possible she wants you too  
There's one way to ask her  
It don't take a word, not a single word  
Go on and kiss the girl (kiss the girl)

Shalalalala  
My oh my  
Looks like the boy's too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Shalalalala  
Ain't that sad  
It's such a shame  
Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl  
Go on and kiss the girl (kiss the girl)  


He was just nervous. So far this whole relationship had been a lie. He didn't want to get further in. Some how, someday he had to tell her. But he was scared that she would hate him. And he couldn't tell her that he was scared because it just wasn't him...and that he knew he would lose her.

_**  
Nows your moment  
Floating in a blue lagoon  
Boy, you better do it soon  
The time will be better  
She don't say a word  
And she wont say a word  
Until you kiss the girl (kiss the girl)**_

Shalalalala  
My oh my  
Looks like the boy's too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Shalalalala  
Ain't that sad  
It's such a shame  
Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl

Shalalalala  
Don't be scared  
You better be prepared  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Shalalalala  
Don't stop now  
Don't try to hide it how  
You wanna kiss the girl  
Go on and kiss the girl  
(kiss the girl)  
(oh, ohnoo..)  
(kiss the girl, kiss the girl)  
Lalalala, Lalalala  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Lalalala, Lalalala  
Go on and kiss the girl

Shalalalala  
My oh myyyyy  
Looks like the boy's too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Shalalalala  
Ain't that sad  
It's such a shame  
Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl  


_oh what the heck? _ He leaned in and sloftly pressed his lips against hers. There kiss felt like it last forever but really only a few seconds. Slowly they parted but there fore-heads still were connected as they searched into the others eyes.

"I liked that." They both said at the same time then laughed.

_**Lalalala, Lalalala  
(Go on and kiss the girl)  
Go on and kiss that girl!  
Lalalala, Lalalala  
(Go on and kiss the girl)  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Kiss the girl  
(Kiss the girl)  
Go on and kiss the girl**_

Just then something dawned on Jake, he was falling for his best friend. And he didn't know what the heck he was going to do.

**so there is chapter 5! yaya for me! lolz any way... Song is by Ashely Tisdale. called 'Kiss the Girl' (do not own) I just wanted to put it in. dont you love the dramatized endings. chapter 6 and on get a little more interesting promise! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: do not own phantom stallion**

**Chapter 6**

"So how is it going with Jake?" Jen asked a couple weeks after the date.

"Amazing!" Sam sat down on the bus Monday morning and leaned back on the seat and sighed. "He is so different, he talks like the whole time, laughs. It is really fun!"

"Aw happy endings make my eyes water!" Jen teased as she dabed her eyes.

"Gimme a break miss Juliet! Hey where is Romeo taking you tonight? Be home by midnight though dear." Sam teased back as she got off the bus at the school. She and Jen hurried to there locker.

"I can't have lunch with you today. My dad wanted me to give Jake a message about the horse hes training. And so I have to find him, it could take a while." Sam shrugged as she opened her locker.

"Ok see you on the bus then!" Jen said as the bell rang then she ran to her first class. Sam not to far behind her trying to dodge last minuters to get to class.

Her first class was Science. Her partner was named Jackson. He was a nice guy. He had a girlfriend, and Sam had a boyfriend. _Man! How awesome is it to say that?_ The class seemed to go on and on. So did her next. By lunch she just wanted to go to sleep this day was like it would never end! She went to go find Jake. Her stomach did flips because she was so nervous and excited to see him at the same time. With Jake she felt like she could do anything. He made her feel amazing. She looked everywhere for him. But by the end of lunch she still hadn't been able to find him. She would find him after school.

After school Jake looked at the clock on the wall, in the hallway. He went to his locker to put his books in and saw the picture of Sam in it. He knew he loved Sam. Around her he wasn't shy or not willing to talk. He felt something inside of him has changed, for the better. And he could thank Sam. She was an amazing girl, or woman. She wasn't that little girl he grew up with anymore. Her body changed along with some points in her personality. All for the better.

"Dude!" Darrell clapped his hand on his back. Jake was surprised but didn't responde. "Whatcha thinking about?"

"And I would tell you because...?"

"Ooh snippy, that only means that your thinking of Sam again." Darrell said amused. "Aren't you glad I set you two up?" He said as they made there way down a nearly empty hall since everyone was gone home.

"You didn't hook me up with her, you dared me to asked out Sam." Jake said. He heard a gasp behind him and whirrled to see someone that really shouldn't of hear what she just did, like this.

Sam heard what he said to Darrell. She was mad, hurt and scared all at once. Shes never felt like this. She felt like she had been punched in the gut repetaly.

"Sam..." Jake tried to explain but she only shook her head as she backed up to get away from him. Once she came back to reality she ran. She slung her now full backpack and ran. She heard Jake behind her but didn't care. She just kept running. She saw Jen waiting for her in the parking lot.

"What happened?" She asked worried. Sam shook her head then and let the tears fall. She heard Jen call someone and a truck pulled up.

"Get in." She pushed Sam into the passengers side. Apparently Ryan had surprised Jen by coming to pick her up. Jen looked out the window and saw Jake at the doors of the school. _Uh-oh. _

**There ya go. hope to UD soon. **

**-Jordan**


	7. Chapter 7

**Discalimer: Do not own Phantom Stallion.**

**Chapter 7**

Jake stood planted in his spot. _What just happened?_ At first he couldn't move, just trying to collect his thoughts. How could something so wonderful be destroyed in one lousy minute? He shook his head and ran after her. He whipped open the door only to see Sam get into a truck that looked pretty expensive. He couldn't believe the look in her eyes when she looked at him. Hes never seen that look before. He felt that everytime he was with Sam he hurt her physicly and, or emotionly. She didn't deserve this. He didn't deserve her. He had to fix this. If he didn't he would lose her. He knew what he did was wrong and unbelieveably wrong and probaly unforgiveable.

"Did you catch her?" Darrell came up behind him breathless.

"No" Jake whispered.

"I can't believe you didn't tell her!" He exclaimed. "That would be, like something I would do!" He shut up pretty quick at the look Jake gave him.

"Hey! Don't blame this on me!" He said as he went back inside to get to detention which he thought he _So didn't deserve it_.

Jake went to his truck and slammed his fist on the seat beside him as he sat down. He was so angry at himself.

Jen and Ryan dropped Sam off making sure she was alright. Sam went inside, really not wanting to face anybody. So she went upstairs and grabbed her Ipod she ran outside and took off. She ran as fast she could. Her heart was beating so hard she didn't think it would fit in her rib cage much longer. She ran until her body slowly went numb because of the coldness outside. She just ran. She never wanted to stop, she felt that she was running to fast no one could ever catch her and hurt her again.

She slowed down after a while. It was getting cold out. She looked down and saw only shorts and a tank top. It had been warm this morning. But like every other night in Nevada it was cold. She sat and let the coldness numb the rest of her body. She never wanted to feel anything ever again. Sam didn't even realize that she didn't turn on her Ipod. The song that came on caused her to run again, because she knew that it was true.

_**Can you leave me here alone now  
I don't wanna hear you say  
That you know me  
That I should be  
Always doin what you say**_

Cuz I'm tryin to get through today  
And there's one thing I know

I don't wanna think about you  
Think about me  
Don't wanna figure this out  
I Don't wanna think about you  
Or think about nothin  
Don't wanna talk this one out  
I won't let you bring me down  
Cuz I know  
I don't wanna think about you

Don't wanna think about you

When I wake up here tomorrow  
Things will never be the same  
Cuz I won't wait  
Cuz you won't change  
And you'll always be this way

Now I'm gonna get through today  
And there's one thing I know

I don't wanna think about you  
Think about me  
Don't wanna figure this out  
I don't wanna think about you  
Or think about nothin  
Don't wanna talk this one out  
This time I won't let you bring me down  
Won't let you shut me out  
This time I know  
I don't wanna think about you

Run away  
Run away  
Running as fast as I can  
Run away  
Run away  
I'll never come back again  
Run away  
Run away

Don't wanna think about you  
Think about me  
Don't wanna figure this out  
Don't wanna think about you  
Think about me  
Don't wanna talk this one out

I don't wanna think about you  
Think about me  
Don't wanna figure this out (figure this out)  
I don't wanna think about you  
Or think about nothin  
Don't wanna talk this one out  
This time I won't let you bring me down (bring me down)  
Won't let you shut me out (shut me out)  
This time I know  
I don't wanna think about you

Run away  
Run away  
I don't wanna think about you  
Run away  
Run away  
I don't wanna think about you  
Run away  
Run away  
I don't wanna think about you

She sat down once again and put her head on her lap. She was tired cold and lost. Most of all she was hurt that some one she loved so much could do this to her.

**Song by: Simple Plan 'Don't Wanna Think About You' (Do not own)**

**R&R! **

**-Jord. Thanks for the reviews! it really makes me happy to know people are reading! **


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer:Do not own Phantom Stallion.**_

**Chapter 8**

"Jake! Phone!" Bryan yelled trying to find Jake in the house. He heard a _Who is it_ coming from Jake. "Wyatt! He sounds kinda paniced." Byran now said standing in frount of the door that led to Jake's room. Jake slowly opened the door and went to the phone. He thought it was going to be Wyatt yelling at him and then fire him. And the worst part was that he deserved it.

"Hello?" Jake tried to keep his voice calm.

"Jake! Do you know where Sam is?" Wyatt asked hopeful.

"Uh, no Sir. Last time I saw her is when she went home with Jen and Ryan." Jake replied, now worried.

"Oh. We called them already. Sam hasn't come home, Ace and all the other horses are still here. She vanished." Wyatt said now worried, more than ever.

"I'm on my over Sir." Hanging up before Wyatt had another word.

Sam stretched and looked around. It was pitch black out. She couldn't see a thing. She got up shook. _Its freezing out here!_ _Where am I?_ Then everything came back to her. She took a deep breath and took a step forward. She had no idea where the heck she was. _Its ok, just go the oposite way you came..._ Where was that? She felt the tears roll down her face. She was lost and cold, if only Jake was here he'd know what to do. _Jake? Hes the reason your here. All he would do is to lie to you again. _Sam thought trying to reason with her self. She heard a rustle in the grass behind her. She turned and whispered.

"Dad?" Something jumped on her back and a sharp pain hit her shoulder. She felt the warm blood free falling off her skin onto the cold hard ground that she was also falling on. Her mind flashed of pictures she didn't even know she had remembered, of when she had fallen off of Blackie. Then her head hit something hard and she didn't see anything but black.

Jake ran from the phone to grab some needed supplies, flash light, first aid kit, boots, blanket, hat, coat. Then to Witch with tack.

"Whats going on?" Luke Ely came out of the one of the stalls that he was fixing up.

"Sams gone." He answered shortly as he threw the saddle over Witch making sure it landed softly. Luke disappeared into the darkness of the night. He came back with, Bryan, Quinn, Nate and himself. They all tacked up and rode towards River Bend.

"Any news?" Nate asked Bryanna who was outside waiting for them.

"No, Wyatt and the hands are out over by the springs, so can you guys head other directions?" She said as she handed them all walkie talkies. "These will connect you to the house, and if need be I can call out the others. We're on station 4." They nodded and headed out.

Jake tried to follow tracks with his flash light but it was hard in the dark and it was starting to fog up. He was scared for her. Even though she couldn't freeze he knew that something was majorly wrong.

"Jake! Lets split up! We'll cover more ground. Its late and we don't have much time till the sun comes up." Luke called.

He nodded and went his seperate way. He tried to look every way at once.

He'd been looking for hours now. But he refused to give up. After all it was his fault. He sighed and called out one more time. "SAM! Please answer me!" he didn't want to lose her, he..he loved her. Thats when he saw her.

Byanna was waiting by the radio, hopeing someone would call soon. Just as she did it started to beep.

"What?" She gasped in to the phone.

"Its Jake. We need an ambulance, someone now! We're pretty close to the back road. About 5 miles straight. Hurry!"

"What?"

"Now!" Jake cut her off. "I found Sam."

**There ya go, hope you enjoyed. :) I'll UD soon promise!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Do not own Phantom Stallion.**

**Chapter 9**

Jake looked down and flashed his light agaisnt Sam. He knelt beside her and just wanted to cry. He heard the howl of coyotes somewhere along the ground. He couldn't see clearly what caused the blood. He just knew that it was his fault that she was here.

"Jake?" He heard just before a bright light shone in his eyes. "Jake! Wheres Sam? Byranna just contacted us, the ambul-...oh my goodness." Pepper and some of the others pulled up and dismounted.

"We need some help now!" Pepper yelled as he looked back from Sam to the others.. Luke looked at Jake and told Bryan to get him out of here. As four headlights came into view. Two were Nate and Bryanna leading the other two which was the ambulance. For Jake everything else was a blurr. The paramedics came rushing out, Bryan tried to pull him away. At first he fought, but when they shone light on Sam, he felt weak and sick because he knew that she was suffering because of him. He heard Byranna crying, Wyatt demanding to know what was wrong from the paramedics.

Byran looked at his brother. He was pale and he could of sworn that he saw tears in his eyes. Usually Jake tried to blank out his feelings so no one would know. He looked back towards Sam who was being loaded into the ambualnce with some sort of mask on her face. Even though Bryan and his brothers were first responders they needed someone with alot of experiance. Sam's shoulder was bloody and so was a mark on the top of her head. He looked back to Jake again. He saw something in his eyes that he has never seen before. _My gosh, he finally figured it out. _

Jake watched everything. It was like it was happening in slow motion in an empty dream. He saw Sam get loaded into the ambulance. The lights and the siren going. Wyatt and Bryanna took the truck Nate came in and followed close behind. He wanted to go with, to be with her, to protect her like he promised to do years ago and broke twice. Soon the lights were gone and it was just the flash lights the others held left.

"Jake mount Witch, we should head back." Quinn said softly beside him. Jake nodded silently and swung upon the big mare. He didn't say anything the ride to River Bend where they were dropping off their horses and put them away. He never said a word on his way to Three Ponies after that. His mom asked him question after question but he never said a word. He just shook his head and went into his room and closed the door. His family watched him and were worried.

The next morning Jake still hadn't said anything. It was tuesday. He didn't know anymore what happened to Sam. He wanted to, he wanted to run to her and swear that he will always be there for her. But he messed that up. On his way to school he heard a song on the radio.

_**Take a breath  
I pull myself together  
Just another step till I reach the door  
You'll never know the way it tears me up inside to see you  
I wish that I could tell you something  
To take it all away**_

Sometimes I wish I could save you  
And there're so many things that I want you to know  
I won't give up till it's over  
If it takes you forever I want you to know

When I hear your voice  
Its drowning in a whisper  
It's Just skins and bones  
There's nothing left to take  
No matter what I do I can't make you feel better  
If only I could find the answer  
To help me understand

Sometimes I wish I could save you  
And there're so many things that I want you to know  
I wont give up till it's over  
If it takes you forever I want you to know

That if you fall, stumble down  
I'll pick you up of the ground  
If you lose faith in you  
I'll give you checkup on through  
Tell me you won't give up cause I'll be waiting if you fall  
Oh you know I'll be there for you

(Ahahaha)  
If only I could find the answer  
To take it all away

Sometimes i wish i could save you  
And there're so many things that I want you to know  
I wont give up till it's over  
If it takes you forever I want you to know  
(Oooh)  
I wish I could save you  
I want you to know  
(Ohohh)  
I wish I could save you (ohh)

He got out of the truck as he parked it. Darrell tried to talk to him but he was to far into thought to even notice. During his first class he didn't even try to concentrate. _I want to save her._ He thought to himself. After class he ran to his truck and headed towards Darton. He knew what he had to do. He pulled into the Darton hospital and went into the sliding doors to the receptiest.

"Samantha Forster's room number please."

**There ya go...I'll try to UD soon. R&R**

**Song by Simple Plan "Save You" (Do not own)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Do not own Phantom Stallion.**

**Chapter 10**

Jake slowly entered the elevator that would take him to the floor where I.C.U. was kept. He was shocked to hear that she had to be in Intesive Care to survive. He walked onto the floor and looked for the room she was in. Finally he found it and opened the door. There was a blanket hanging from the ceiling coving the bed so you coulnd't see the patient behind it. When it was pulled back by a nurse, Jake gasped at the first sight of Sam since last night. She was very pale. An oxygent mask over her face. Her head and shoulder was covered with a white bandage. But when the nurse pulled the blanket down. He saw one also on and over her rib cage. His heart broke for her.

"Exuse me young man?" The nurse said with a smile. "Can I help you?"

"Whats wrong with her, I-I mean what kind of injuries." He stuttered still staring at Sam.

"Who are you? Family?" She asked.

"Boyfriend."

"She has a broken rib, ripped up shoulder, and that cut on her head has caused her to slip into a coma last night on the way here in the ambulance." She said looking sadly towards Sam.

"What caused everything?"

"Well from what we found a animal of some kind we think a coyote, caused the shoulder. She must of fell and hit her head agianst something on the ground. The rib? I really do not know. Maybe hit that as well?" She told him checking Sams blood pressure as well.

"A coyote?" He was now looking over her beside the bed.

"I'm not sure son, but I have to go check on some other people." And left the room.

Jake pulled up a chair beside her bed. He had so many more questions.

"Brat, I'm here I'll never go. I love you Sam, I really do. I know what I did was unforgivable. Please forgive me." He said as he put his head on the bed side. He heard beeping from the machines montering her vital signs. He slowly felt himself drift into the sleep he didn't get the night before. He was just scared for her.

"Jake? Jake!" His brothers voice jerked him awake. "There you are! Mom saw that you left school and she asked me to find out where you were. 'Cause well ya know she trusts me more than the others." Quinn walked into the room. But he stopped quickly and gasped when he saw Sam.

"Oh my goodness." He said quietly. He had no idea it was this bad. He didn't really see her yesterday, he was trying to calm down the horses from the ambulance lights. She looked so pale and weak. The machines around him were noisey.

"What got her?" He was almost didn't want to ask.

"Coyote they think." Jake said shortly.

"Did they do a Rabies test?" Quinn asked.

"I'm not sure. Her shoulder is ripped up, head wound, and a broken rib." Jake left out the part of it being his fault. "You can tell mom that I'm not leaving."

"I dont think she will be happy man." He said.

"I really do not care at this moment." Jake replied.

"Wheres her family?" Quinn wanted to know. Earning a shrug from Jake. Jake didn't know where Wyatt and Bryanna and her Gram were.

"Cody is at our place." Quinn said. "They dropped him off this morning when you left. He sure is a cute kid." He smiled was small.

"Well now that I've found you I should get back home little brother." He said and left Jake alone with Sam once again. Quinn knew Sam loved Jake. He also knew that Jake loved her. _They've got alot coming to them._

**Wahoo! A chapter with out a song! are you glad or sad? lol hope you like it. R&R.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Do not own Phantom Stallion.**

**Chapter 11**

It had been three days since Sam slipped into a Coma. Jake stayed by her side the whole time refusing to leave. His mother was not pleased that he was missing school. Jake really didn't care. He was supposed to graduate next week. Exams started tomorrow. He studied by Sam's bed but nothing more. He knew his mom was trying to make a deal with his teachers to let him take his exams later. Jake laid his head down once more. He hadn't eaten much. He just had no will. Wyatt and Bryanna had been in and out. They talked to Jake. Or at least tried. He rarely talked either.

"Excuse me son." A nurse came in and wanted to get to the side Jake was on. "I need to check something."

"You really care about her don't you?" The nurse asked trying to make conversation. Jake nodded.

"Well hopefully she'll come around soon. She is starting to respond to the medicene. Please tell someone when she does." Jake nodded. He was estatic that she was going to be ok maybe. He looked at her for hours waiting. Hopeing for some kind of sign. He was beginning to give up. He once again laid his head down on her arm. And he let all his worries, sorrow, regret, guilt out. He cried. He also knew that it was so uncowboy. He really didn't care anymore. He looked at the moniter above him and how it looked different. He looked at her and saw her eyelids moving abit. He reached over for the nurses button and fumbled to get the buttom down.

A nurse came in asking what was wrong. She looked at the monitor and called one of the doctors. The doctor asked if he could step out to call her parents. Jake wanted to refuse but nodded when the doctor gave him a look. He went out mad. He told himself to get over it. The sooner they were done the sooner maybe Sam would be back.

"Hello? River Bend Ranch." He heard Byanna say. She sounded sad._ I wonder why you idiot_.

"Its Jake. Sam's resonding." He said wanting to get off the phone.

"What? Really? Where on our way!" She said and hung up.

Jake went back into the room. He looked in and saw Sam looking back at him. Her eyes blinking at the harsh glare of the light. He saw her trying to think, remember something. Then the glare she sent him was worse than the one she got from the light.

Sam felt someone calling to her. Telling her to wake up. _Why am I sleeping?_ She tried to get the the voice. Once she did she opened her eyes but blinked several times trying to reach the voice. The light was horrible agaist her eyes. The doctors were all around her in the white room. She despratly looked for a familiar face. When she did she frowned. She wanted to call to him but couldn't. He hurt her. He was the reason she was here. He lied to her. He never have before. He was her best friend. And her boyfriend. But she still loved her friend. _Can I love my boyfriend? _ She glared at him the best he could. He flinched when she did.

_**I thought that I could always count on you,  
I thought that nothing could become between us two.  
We said as long as we would stick together,  
We'd be alright,  
We'd be ok.  
But I was stupid   
And you broke me down  
I'll never be the same again.**_

Jake watched as the doctors did test, asked questions and all those things. Finally when they were done he walked closer.

"Sam,"

"Don't, I really do not want to talk to you right now. I'm sorry. Please just go." She said still very weak. She was praticly begging him to go.

_**I wonder why it always has to hurt,  
For every lesson that you have to learn.  
I won't forget what you did to me,  
How you showed me things,  
I wish I'd never seen.  
But I was stupid,  
And you broke me down,  
I'll never be the same again.**_

"Please Sam let me explain-" He wanted to tell her everything, so that he could end that he loved her. He wanted so much, but nothing came out of his mouth. so he nodded and exited the room. Just as her family came in. He walked to his truck and went home. _She doesn't need you anymore. _He said to himself as he started his truck.

**Song by Simple Plan, called "Thank you"**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Do not own Phantom Stallion**

**Chapter 12**

"Sam!"

"Oh thank gosh your awake!"

"We were so worried!" Wyatt, Bryanna and her Gram said all at once. At different times. Yeah, it was confusing for me too. They talked to her and the doctors. Making sure that she was getting better. They were there for about an hour when Byranna brought it up.

"Where did Jake go?" She asked.

"He left." Sam mumbled.

"Why? He's been here the whole time, wouldn't leave your side. Hes as stubborn as you Sam." Sam looked up. _the whole time? Why didn't he tell me? Well you really didn't give him a chance moron. _Her thoughts were confusing. But just about everything was at this moment though.

"How long is the whole time?" She asked nervously.

"Well its Thursday hun. Its been three days." Grace said quietly. _Three days?_

"Oh, I didn't know. How are things around the ranch?" She asked wanting to change the subject. They told her everything that has happened but wasn't that much new.

"Hello again." The doctor came back in. "I have good news and bad news. Good news is that Sam will be able to go home on Saturday, if everything goes ok. Bad news is that I'm afraid that you will have to leave now. Sam needs rest," He finished. They nodded said there good byes and left.

Sam looked around the white room. She felt alone without Jake. She knew it had only been like a few hours. She didn't want to give in that she needed him. _Gosh I really am stubborn arn't I?_ She didn't want to love him because she knew it was all a fraud. She didn't want to get hurt by him again.

_**I'm taking my time  
I'm trying to leave the memories of you behind   
I'm gonna be fine  
As soon as I get your picture right out of my mind**_

I wanna feel the way you make me feel when I'm with you  
I wanna be the only hand, you need to hold on to  
But everytime I call you don't have time  
I guess I'll never get to call you mine

You're nothing at all, I know theres a million reasons  
why I shouldn't call  
With nothing to say, could easily make this  
conversation last all day

I wanna feel the way you make me feel when I'm with you  
I wanna be the only hand, you need to hold on to  
But everytime I call you don't have time  
I guess I'll never get to call you mine  


_**Another lesson I didn't get to learn  
Your my obsession  
I've got nowhere to turn **_

_**I wanna feel the way you make me feel when I'm with you  
I wanna be the only hand, you need to hold on to  
But everytime I call you don't have time  
I guess I'll never get to call you mine**_

_**I wanna feel the way you make me feel when I'm with you  
I wanna be the only hand, you need to hold on to  
But everytime I call you don't have time  
I guess I'll never get to call you mine**_

_But I love him..._

**this is prolly not my best chapter...but still hope you liked it...Sujestions welcome.**

**Song by: Simple Plan (do not own)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Sam was bored. It had been a week since she was out of the hopital. And yes it was also summer vacation. But she didn't feel like celebrating. In fact, she was down right mad. Gram kept watching her like a hawk, he dad didn't let her do anything afraid she might die or something, and Byanna didn't really look at her at all. At least Cody was acting the same. Jen came by a couple of times with Ryan. Even Darrell stopped in to see her a bunch of times. But the most important person didn't. Jake. Nothing. If she was forced she would say that she missed him.

Jake looked out the window of his mother's car. They were supposed to be going to town because she wanted to spend some time with her 'baby' before her 'baby' went to _college. _He had to admit that he was miserable. When ever he talked it was usually sarcastic. That is if you could get him to talk. Even his brothers were worried about him. He hadn't talked to Sam in over a week. He was down right avoiding her. He just didn't want to make things worse than they were. Even though that would be pretty hard to do.He was leaving soon. Well at the end of the summer. Which was pretty soon if you really thought about it.

"Jake, I'm sorry but I forgot I had to stop at River Bend, I have Samantha's report card to drop off." Maxine Ely looked at her youngest son. "Can you please drop it off?"

"I can't." He said shortly. He knew he would have to see her again. But he just couldn't now.

"Ok, the first time was a question now its a command...Jake take this to the house please." She said it becuse she loved him. Seriously! Jake looked at her and nodded slightly. Got out of the car with the envelope and walked slowly to the house.

Sam was lying on the couch trying to think of something to do that could stop the boredom. _Ugh! Now I know how Jake and Jen felt when they got hurt. Jake his broken leg and Jen her broken rib. _Sam sighed. She also had a broken rib. It hurt to do everything. Sit, lie down, talk, get up, laugh the most. She was home alone. The girls and Cody went to Darton for the day. And her dad was out with the hands. She was just supposed to rest peaceful-. She was going to finish _peacefully _ before someone knocked on the door quietly. Just when nobody was home either! She groaned as she tried to get up. Once she did she then had to _walk_. Oooh ya life was rough.

"Hello?" She said as she opened the door, not seeing anybody.

"Oh, uh hey." Jake stepped from beside the house.

"Hi." Sam said quietly looking down at the bandage over her ribs and the shirt over top of it.

"My mom wanted me to drop off these for you. I-Its your uh, report cards." He said nervously. Sam nodded slowly and took them from his hands. She opened them up to look at her grades.

"Wow my math grade went up." She said still looking at the paper. "I guess I have you to thank for that." Jake shrugged.

"You knew your stuff, you just didn't want to do it." He said softly. It was silent for a few moments. He looked back at his mom sitting back in the car waiting.

"I better go." He said and started to leave before she spoke again.

"How could you do this to me? You've never lied to me before. Why now?" She said then walked back into the house away from him, so he wouldn't see her cry leaving Jake standing there once more. _What now._

**Srry i havent UD for a while. Going to Florida for 3 weeks. I will prolly UD on tomorrow and Sunday. And then again anytime between there and on Saturday again. Srry again! R&R plz.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Do not own Phantom Stallion.**

**Chapter 14 **

"Sam were home!" Grace said as she walked into the house later that night.

"Hey guys. How was Darton?" Sam said as she walked into the kitchen.

"It was good, anybody call today?" Bryanna walked in with Cody in her arms.

"Um, Jen's mom wants that recsipe to that cake you made. And someone named Ben from the where you work Bryanna." She tried to remember everybody who called.

"Oh, and Mrs. Ely dropped off my report card for the year." She said quietly.

"Really? Where are they hon." Grace looked up from putting some things into the cupboard. When Sam handed them to her she smiled and said thanks.

"Did you take your medication?" Bryanna walked back into the kitchen after changing Cody's diaper. She was refuring to Sam's pain killers.

"Yes." Sam nodded. She didn't mention that it was actually Jake was here. She didn't even want to think about him. She sighed and went up to her room.

Each step she took it was pain. It would be weeks before her rib was healed completely. If not more. But that kind of pain was nothing compared to the pain she felt of not having Jake. She knew nobody was perfect and seh should probally forgive or at least give him a chance to explain. She should give him that. She looked over to the computer in her room, seeing if anybody was on. Jake was.

_perfect timing._ she thought sarcasticly. She decided to start the conversation. But she couldn't she couldn't go through it again. She was scared. _cowgirl up_.

_Sammy: Hi._

She typed to him waiting to see if he would reply. It was severel minutes before he did. She was just about to exit out when he replyed.

_JakeEly: Hi Sam. I'm surprised. _

_Sammy: Why?_

_JakeEly: Well your talking to me first._

_Sammy: I don't have to, I do have better things to do. _

Sam was mad. He had the nerve to say that? She had enough, she was just about to exit when he again replyed back.

_JakeEly: Wait! Sorry I didn't 'mean it like that. Just I want to talk to you. Please don't get off Sam. _

_Sammy: Even when you can't see me you can still read my mind Jake? _

_JakeEly: Naw, I just know you. \_

Jake was nervous. Sam was talking but what if he blows it again? He had to tell her the truth once and for all, just not like this. He had to meet her somewhere. But she couldn't ride with her rib.

_JakeEly: Sam can you meet me by the river at 10;30 pm tonight, at our rock. We need to talk. Just not like this. _

Sam wanted to but also she didnt'. She decided to just bite the bullet.

_Sammy: Ok, I'll be there._

**There ya go! Srry if theres any mistakes. Im writing it in the car, it gets alittle bumpy on the laptop...lol Ill UD soon!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Do not own Phantom Stallion.**

**Chapter 15**

Sam got out of bed at quarter to eleven. She knew that every one was asleep now. She snuck out and slowly walked down the steps, skipping over the third because she knew it squeaked. Once she was down and had her shoes on, she groaned and held her stomach. He rib was killing her! She left the house and made her way to the the rock.

Jake was waiting. It was dark out. Everyone at his place was still up well some of his brothers anyways. They didn't really ask where her was going, and he doubted they really cared. Jake really didn't mind. He just wanted to grab Witch and get to Sam. He rode Witch bare back and let her graze alittle ground tied. He looked at his watch. It was almost eleven. _Sam prolly ditched me. But then again, what do I really expect, for her to come crawling back to me? After I hurt her so bad. Then the accident, the one I basicly caused. _These where just some of the thoughts hes had since that night.

"Jake?" Sam whispered into the night. _Where was he?_

"Over here Sam." Jake said relieved.

"Sorry I am late. They didn't go to bed until about 10:30. Pretty early considering, but there is alot to do at the ranch tomorrow." She said quietly.

"Thats fine, I was just nervous that you ditched me." He tried to make a joke. He wasn't prepared for Sam's come back.

"I wouldn't do that because I am said I would be here and I- unlike some people do not lie." She said as she sat down on the cool grass beneath her. As far away from Jake as she could.

"Sam, I didn't lie to you. Well not really. You see I did at first but then I just couldn't stop going out wiht you. Darrell only wanted me to do one date. The rest were on my own time. Please you have to believe me. I am so so sorry. If I could take it all back I should. But you know what? I wouldn't. If I wasn't for Darrell I would of never asked you out. Well because I didn't have the nerve. I am sorry that I hurt you. And I am sorry. That you got attacked by that animal. And I will prolly never forgive myself for it." Jake tried to get everything out at once. He knew somewhere he must of messed it up.

Sam was amazed. That was the most she has ever heard him talk at once. Not just that but he was telling her that he liked her honestly. Even in the dark she saw him rub the back of his neck. _I guess I can save him now. _

"Is that the truth?" She said quietly. _Was she really supposed to believe that? _

"Yes, Sam I swear. That is the complete truth. You _have_ to believe me. Please!" He told her coming closer. She snorted when he told her to trust her. Not because she didnt' it was because she still did. All she's been through she still trusted him. She just couldn't stop.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know." Sam said as she looked down to his hand on her arm.

"Brat, you have nothing to apologize about. It is all my fault. That you got hurt and everything else." When he said that something in Sam's mind.

"Your blaming yourself for the accident? It was an coyote! You had nothing to do with it." Sam felt like she was really telling herself. _It wasn't his fault _ she told herself. It wasn't.

"How am I supposed to belive that when you don't?" Jake read her mind once more.

"I do. I didn't but I do now. And so should you." Sam told him softly.

Jake was silent. He knew deep down that it wasn't his fault. He just couldn't believe it. They both didn't speak for ten minutes. Trying to collect there thoughts. Finally Sam spoke up.

"Do you like me more than a friend?" Jake looked up surprised but still knowing that it was going to come up sooner or later.

"No." He said and Sam's face fell.

"I love you. More than a friend. Not like a sister." He finished.

"I love you too." She smiled. But was quickly gone as he leaned in and touched her lips with his. He whispered to her before they kissed again. So Sam really didn't have a chance to laugh.

"Truth is way easier than dare."

**And thats it! Hope everyone liked it and I am so glad you guys have read it! Thank- you for all the reviews aswell. I do have a couple more ideas for some new stories. So look out for me. ;) **

**-Jordan**


End file.
